Fire
by Kevin1
Summary: "Buffy must save Tara before it's too late"


-This is my first Buffy fanfic so it isn't great  
  
"Fire"  
  
Buffy::sneezed in the magic shop::  
  
Willow: Bless you  
  
Buffy: Thanks will  
  
Tara: Are you patroling tonight?  
  
Buffy: Yeah  
  
Anya::points at the door:: Someone is there  
  
Willow: I have the key! ::smiles:: ::walks over to the door and unlocks it::  
  
Giles::walks in::  
  
Giles: There is a new slayer--  
  
Buffy: Faith died? Finally that slut--  
  
Willow: She was a cheap slut  
  
Tara::laughs::  
  
Giles: Faith didn't die  
  
Buffy: They found out she can't slay?  
  
Giles: Yes  
  
Buffy: Well anyways, Do you know anything about her?  
  
Giles: Why yes I do... I told her to come up here with her two friends  
  
Anya: What's her name?  
  
Giles: Olivia  
  
Anya: You paid her for her name didn't you?  
  
Giles::looks around:: Yes--  
  
Buffy: How much?  
  
Giles: $20.50  
  
Buffy: 50 cents extra?  
  
Willow: I guess--   
  
[Two Girls one with a stake and another with a sketchbook and A Guy walk in]  
  
Girl 1: I told you I'd show up. Who are these peeps?  
  
Girl 2::sketches a picture::  
  
Willow: What is that you are drawing?  
  
Girl 2: Fire, it burns  
  
Anya: Looks like a dinosaur with Xander's head  
  
Tara: I think it's good. What's your name?  
  
Girl 2: My--  
  
Girl 1: I'm Olivia. Call me Liv. ::puts her elbow on Tara's shoulder::  
  
Guy: I'm Kyle. Nickname is Krypton.  
  
Buffy::whispers to Willow:: What the hell?  
  
Willow::shrugs::  
  
Girl 2: I'm Brenda. I draw a lot. I love animals. I'm a very good friend to Olivia.  
  
Tara: You don't like Kyle?  
  
Brenda: I like Kyle  
  
Buffy: Suspicious... ::whispers to Willow::  
  
Olivia: I must get going... Kyle come on  
  
Olivia::walks out with Kyle::  
  
Willow: Do you have a place to sleep?  
  
Brenda: Yes. I have an apartment. I have a roommate too. Would you like to over tomorrow ahh... what is your name?  
  
Willow: I'm Willow. That that over there ::points to Buffy:: Is Buffy. She's a slayer--  
  
Brenda: Two?  
  
Giles: Three  
  
Buffy: I died--  
  
Brenda: Hang on ::sketches a picture of the master::  
  
Brenda::shows it to Buffy::  
  
Buffy: The master... yeah... How did you know  
  
Brenda: Kyle... he showed me a picture... He looked evil  
  
Buffy::looks at Brenda::  
  
Brenda: I can do weird stuff. If i try I can read minds  
  
Buffy::thinks of Faith::  
  
Buffy: Draw the person who I am thinking about  
  
Brenda::draws Faith and shows it to Buffy::  
  
Buffy: Freaky  
  
Brenda: 5:00 Willow? Tara? Buffy? Anya?   
  
Anya: Stop that!   
  
Brenda: Why? Do you hate me?  
  
Anya: Oh no!! I can't be around you  
  
Anya::walks to the back of the magic shop::  
  
Brenda: I don't read minds always. But, I can't stop now. She's in danger... The Fire  
  
Brenda::walks out::  
  
Buffy: Who is the Fire?  
  
Willow: I don't know  
  
Tara: She left a sketch  
  
Buffy::takes it from Tara::  
  
Buffy: A blonde woman... It looks like Olivia  
  
Willow: I think it is Olivia  
  
Buffy: I'm going to patrol now. Hopefully Olivia isn't there. She reminds me of Faith  
  
Willow: I'm going to the Bronze. Dance and party  
  
Anya: I'm working. Blocking my space Tara  
  
Tara::moves over:: Sorry  
  
Buffy::walks outside::  
  
Buffy::takes out her stake::  
  
Willow::creeps up behind Buffy::  
  
Willow: Buffy?  
  
Buffy::jumps:: You scared me Will  
  
Willow: Sorry Buffy... Can I patrol with you?  
  
Buffy: Sure. Stake and cross ::hands it to Willow::  
  
Willow::walks into the graveyard with Buffy::  
  
Buffy: Where are these vampires?  
  
Willow: I don't know. Look Buffy I have something to say  
  
Buffy: I'm listening Einstein  
  
Willow: It's about Tara  
  
Buffy: What about Tara  
  
Willow: I don't like Tara anymore  
  
Buffy: What happened?  
  
Willow: I don't know. I just don't.  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry Will. Are you still going to be friends?  
  
Willow: Yes, I guess  
  
Olivia::bumps into Buffy::  
  
Olivia: Well, well. It's Nancy Drew and her little slayer friend  
  
Olivia: I heard you're out for some tea with Brenda  
  
Willow: Where's Brenda and Kyle?  
  
Olivia: Dude you act like they're my shadows. Brenda left for her art school.  
  
Buffy: and Kyle...?  
  
Olivia: We split by the Sunnydale hospital. He had some business to do  
  
Willow: He's not a doctor or nurse is he?  
  
Olivia: Nancy Drew... I don't know. I'm here to slay.  
  
Buffy: You'll be needing this  
  
Olivia::Puts the stake into the vampire's heart with her back faced to him::  
  
Willow: Is Kyle your watcher?  
  
Olivia: He's not. He's not even English. Aren't those homos English?  
  
Buffy: Giles isn't gay  
  
Olivia: I wasn't saying he was  
  
Buffy: You just said...  
  
Olivia: He's not your watcher   
  
Buffy: Right...  
  
Olivia: I'm going to Arabica for an iced mocha  
  
Willow: Strawberry Smoothie  
  
Olivia: Right...  
  
Buffy: Cookie ::smiles::  
  
Olivia::looks at Buffy::   
  
Willow::looks at Buffy::  
  
Olivia::tosses her a red shirt:: I borrowed this. Tara allowed me too. Tara, Anya and Giles left together. Gile's sister is at the hospital.  
  
Buffy::catches it:: Lavender, I smell?  
  
Olivia: Best ::walks off::  
  
Buffy: Let's go to the hospital. I don't trust this Kyle  
  
Buffy::runs after a passing motorcycle rider::  
  
Buffy: Bad timing. I need that. ::kicks him off::  
  
Buffy: Come on!  
  
Willow::hops on::  
  
Buffy: Vampire ahead. You got a stake  
  
Willow::throws a bottle of holy water at the vampire::  
  
Willow: Not exactly my plan Buffy  
  
Buffy::stops in a parking space of the hospital::  
  
(The hospital is on fire)  
  
Willow::runs to the entrance with Buffy::  
  
Willow::tries to open the door::  
  
Willow: It's lo--  
  
Buffy::kicks the door:: ::glass shatters::  
  
Buffy::runs to an elevator with Willow::  
  
Willow: Read the sign Buffy. Use stairs incase of fire  
  
Buffy: Screw it  
  
[The elevator door opens]  
  
Tara::lies on the floor::  
  
Buffy::checks her neck and no bite marks and finds a gunshot::  
  
Buffy: She's dead  
  
Willow::frozen in shock::  
  
[Elevator doors close and Buffy goes upstairs]  
  
[Back to Willow]  
  
Willow::walks into a small chapel room::  
  
Willow::sits down in the middle of the room::  
  
[Back to Buffy]  
  
Two Vampires start to attack Buffy  
  
Buffy::roundhouse kicks Vampire 1::  
  
Buffy::pushes Vamp 2 out the window::  
  
Vampire 1::glares at Buffy::  
  
Buffy: Giles?  
  
Vampire 1: No, I'm Niles  
  
Buffy::looks relieved::  
  
Vampire 1::Kicks buffy::  
  
Vampire 1::lights up a torch nearby::  
  
Vampire 1::swings it at Buffy::  
  
Buffy::rolls away::  
  
Giles::walks in:: Mushie Moo!  
  
Vampire 1::is dust::  
  
Buffy: Warlock?  
  
Anya: Distraction ::holding a stake::  
  
Giles: Kyle took Tara, he had a gun  
  
Anya: Did you--  
  
Buffy: Tara's dead  
  
[Silence]  
  
Anya: You staked her?  
  
Buffy: No. She was shot  
  
Giles: Shot?  
  
Anya: A gun? Not magic?  
  
Buffy: A gun! Yes!  
  
Anya: Kyle put a bomb in here. It's in the basement cafeteria  
  
Giles: Kyle set a trap for you and is after Olivia. Olivia is not as strong as you  
  
Buffy: Oh crap  
  
Anya: Where's Willow? I can disconnect the bomb.   
  
Giles: You?... Buffy...  
  
Anya: I had training when I was bad  
  
Buffy: Do it now! Giles and I will find Willow  
  
Giles: Right. Here's a walkie-talkie. ::hands one to Buffy and one to Anya::Keep it on!  
  
Buffy: I tell you if I find Willow and Anya will tell you if she disconnected the bomb  
  
Giles: Right. Buffy 1st floor. I'll search this one. The third floor is vampires. All vampires. Blood donor center is there.  
  
Buffy: Oh. Willow's been here before. She should know  
  
Buffy and Anya::walk in the other elevator::  
  
Buffy: Tara's body is in the other one  
  
Anya: There's blood dripping  
  
Buffy: My floor  
  
Buffy::exits::  
  
Buffy: Willow?   
  
Willow: You want me to fix you   
  
Brenda: Yes  
  
Buffy::talks into the walkie-talkie:: I hear Willow on the first floor. Come down now  
  
Buffy::looks around::  
  
From Buffy's walkie-talkie:I barely made it alive Buffy. I had a cross with me  
  
Buffy::talks into the walkie-talkie:: Atleast you made it  
  
Buffy: Anya, any vampires?  
  
Anya: Yes! I'm surrounded by 8. Buffy!!!! ::silence::  
  
Buffy: Giles get your ass down!  
  
Giles::exits the elevator::  
  
Giles: I'm here. I took a cookie  
  
Buffy: I'll take that ::takes the cookie:: What? I'm craving cookies!  
  
Giles: Anya's in trouble. You go downstairs. The fire escape. Elevators are surrounded by vampires.  
  
Buffy: She's in the chapel. I'll be back!  
  
Giles::walks into the chapel::  
  
Giles::looks around the rainbow colored room::  
  
Willow: Oh gah yoo lou  
  
Brenda: She que la uno huleo  
  
Willow: Shaza Shaza!!! SHAZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brenda: SHAZA!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Willow::points to Giles:: Fra!  
  
Giles::hits the wall::  
  
Brenda: Desert!  
  
Brenda, Giles and Willow::fall into a sunny desert::  
  
[Back to Buffy]  
  
Buffy::walks into the cafeteria::  
  
Buffy::looks at the 8 vampires::  
  
Buffy: Miss me a lot? I'm back  
  
Buffy::jumps behind the cash register::  
  
Buffy::stakes Vamp #1 with a butcher knife::  
  
Buffy: Rusty yet useful  
  
Buffy: Have a nice day  
  
Vamp #2::growls::  
  
Buffy: Next  
  
Vamp #3::throws a bag of potato chips at Buffy::  
  
Buffy::catches it::  
  
Buffy: Thanks  
  
Buffy::kicks vamps 2 and 4 away::  
  
Buffy: Can you toss me a barbeque one?  
  
Vamp 3::trips::  
  
Buffy::tosses at holy water bottle at vampire #8::  
  
Buffy: Can I eat ever?  
  
Buffy and Anya::fall to the ground::  
  
Buffy and Anya::land next to Giles::  
  
Buffy: Ouch!  
  
Anya: The bomb!... Huh?  
  
Buffy: Where are we?  
  
Willow: We're in the desert of Juno in 1979  
  
Buffy: Why?  
  
Willow: We have to change what happened to me and Brenda  
  
Buffy: I don't mean to be a bitch. What the hell are we doing here?  
  
Willow: I just explained  
  
Buffy: I don't get it 


End file.
